The Way That Things Were
by Traciana Mahogany
Summary: Amberle reflects upon her expierences with the Ellcrys. Please review. Thanks lots.


"The Way That Things Were"  
  
I suppose that since everyone asked, I'm going to have to tell them about my past and why things are the way they are now. And I suppose that I should start from the beginning. My name is Amberle Elessedil, and here is the way that things were.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning, and I was standing in line with all the other Elves, waiting for the Choosing to begin. I remember that morning so well; the smell of the flowers from the Garden, the sky that was so blue that you thought you had fallen into a bucket of paint, and the feel of the soft breeze against my face. The line was moving tediously slowly, and I thought that it would never be my turn. (I was eighteen years old then, and very impatient). Every single Elf in that line was hoping and praying that they would be Chosen to care for the great tree, even me, though I knew that no girl had been Chosen for so long.  
  
I walked slowly in unison with the other Elves to the tree. Eventually she was in sight, a beautiful thing to behold. She was perfectly symmetrical, and her silver trunk went up and split into beautiful silver branches. Her leaves were full and a deep, blood red. She was the picture of perfect beauty, of serenity, of peace. It was no surprise that she was beautiful; her soul must have been for her job. She held together the Forbidding that locked out the evil Demons.  
  
It was almost my turn. I felt the palms of my hands starting to sweat, and wondered idly if she would say my name. I looked ahead eagerly, and saw the great tree drop a branch on the shoulder of a red haired boy. He smiled, and jumped to join the other Chosen. That was Lauren, I thought. He had been a friend of mine growing up.  
  
There was only one person in front of me. She paused in front of the tree and waited a moment, then reluctantly moved on. My turn. I slowly took a step to stand underneath the Ellcrys, and a million thoughts raced through my head as I did. I stopped and stood there, waiting in anticipation. I heard a rustling above my head, and a silver branch with blood red leaves dropped to touch my shoulder, and I saw a picture of myself in my head. It was her way of talking. I heard my name gently whispered in my head.  
  
Amberle.  
  
I was one of the Chosen! The tree had actually Chosen me!! I smiled and giggled and ran to the small group of young men and women that had also been Chosen. I waved happily to Lauren, and he waved back, smiling.  
  
The rest of the Choosing went on, and a few more Elves were picked to care for the great tree. When it was over, the six young men, and one young woman, walked silently into a small log cabin. Standing on a small stage was Eventine Elessedil, King of the Elves, and my grandfather.  
  
I remember the way he looked that day. His eyes were bright and smiling, and his head was held higher than usual with pride. His robes looked extra elegant, and I swear his eyes were dancing with joy.  
  
"This is a memorable day for all of you," he said, speaking louder and clearer than usual, "And I trust that you will all do well in your care for the Ellcrys. I will have someone show you to your cabins, and where your robes are. Have a good year, all of you."  
  
He stepped off of the stage and walked briskly towards me. He motioned for me to stand next to him and pull back from the group.  
  
"What is it grandfather?" I asked, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I am very proud of you, Amberle. I just needed to tell you that. I am very, very proud of you." Eventine replied, and then moved on to other important business.  
  
I skipped over to the group and made it just in time to catch the end of the tour. People were beginning to put away the few possessions they had brought with them and to change into their ceremonial robes. I was swept away by everything. By the beauty, the magic, the smells. Everything I came into contact with, I took in totally and completely. At the moment, the world was there for my taking, and I wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to do so.  
  
The first Greeting to the Ellcrys is one I shall never forget. That was the day she began speaking to me.  
  
It was dark when the seven Chosen were woken, and we groggily reached for our robes to dress. The morning air was cold, I remember, and the birds had not even begun singing yet. We were told that during the sacred time of the Greeting, we were not to speak. Silently and in single file, we moved across the small pathway to the Great Tree, our long robes making swishing sounds. When we reached the Ellcrys, we were motioned to kneel before her in a line. We did, waiting, not knowing what was to happen next.  
  
A tree branch fell across the seven of us, and landed to rest on Lauren's shoulder. He was to Greet the tree that morning. We had been shown how to Greet her the night before, and Lauren silently and swiftly went through motions. He knelt before the tree and put his hand on her silvery trunk. His lips moved in silent appeal to the tree, and when he finished, he slowly rose to his feet, and indicated to me. I looked around at my fellow Chosen, not quite knowing what to do. Lauren indicated to me again, and walked back to the small group.  
  
Thinking of no other reason except that the Ellcrys must want me to, I knelt beside her. There was a rustling above my head, and yet again I felt a slim branch lean on my shoulder. This time there were more pictures, and they were more complicated. The whispers in my head were longer as well. They told of the earth, and how things in the earth work. They spoke of waters running in a certain direction, and animal paws.  
  
The whispers were over within moments, and the Ellcrys removed her limb. I stared up at her in silence, knowing that what was given to me that morning was a special gift. I was silent the rest of the way to breakfast, and I could feel the other Chosen staring at me. In what way, I could not tell. It could have been hatred, and it could have been envy.  
  
The rest of the day went on slowly, and the Ellcrys called for me several times. Whenever I saw her, we chatted as if old friends trying to catch up with each other. She listened very patiently when I spoke of my family, and how everything was when my father died. She seemed genuinely interested when I began to tell the story of my grandfather, and all that he had been through in his life, and how I sometimes worried for him. And I, in turn, listened to what she had to tell me. She would speak of the earth, and of the few things that she could remember from when she was just a girl of my age. I began to respect the Ellcrys, then, as more than a figure of ancient myth. I began to respect her as a living, breathing, walking being. It was as if I was not talking to a tree at all, but an elf of my age.  
  
That evening, when I returned to the small cabin, I could feel hostility in the air. I looked around immediately, knowing something wasn't right amongst the Chosen. I caught Lauren's eyes, and he looked down, ashamed.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked calmly. The other Elves stood before me in a circle, their eyes bearing into my soul.  
  
"We have been talking, Amberle," the tallest elf, Atinle said, "And we do not like that you have been singled out of all of us. We all like you, Amberle. We just don't want this to change you at all, as we fear it will. Please, don't let this go to your head." His voice was compassionate, but eyes were hard and brutal at the moment. It was quite obvious that he did not like me at all, and that he had the ability to lie through his teeth without flinching.  
  
"Don't worry, Atinle. Nothing bad will happen to me. Now, will you please back up? I'm getting claustrophobic." I replied. I did not like Atinle.  
  
Over the next month, I continued to speak with the Ellcrys. It was more frequently now, and it seemed as if she was becoming the closest friend I had ever had. In fact, it seemed that she knew me straight down to my soul. And to be honest, that scared me. I did not like anyone knowing me that well, especially an all knowing tree like her. One day, though, I thought she took it too far.  
  
Amberle, her thoughts came as pictures that translated into whispers, Amberle, would you make me a promise?  
  
I may. I thought back to her. It depends on what the promise is.  
  
Will you promise me, that if I die, you will take my place? After all that I have taught you, you should be able to handle it. Please, Amberle. Will you promise me this?  
  
I was stunned. Completely taken aback by the mere idea of taking the beautiful tree's place. I was a mere elf, nothing more. And besides that, the tree couldn't die. It has never been recorded in history that the Ellcrys could die. It was then I understood. I understood why the Ellcrys had poured her soul into mine, why she was slowly taking over me; heart, mind, and spirit.  
  
Do no be afraid. Her whispering voice came again, and this time I paid more attention to it. It was the whispering voice of an angel child. An angel child was asking me to take her place.  
  
Do not be afraid. Her whispers came again. I will not harm you. You are like a daughter to me. You are me.  
  
At those words, I bolted back into the cabin, trying desperately to forget the child like whispers of the tree. I flew myself on my bed, and forced myself into a fitful sleep. I awoke the next morning, completely unaware of the conversation that had taken place the other day.  
  
I went to see the Ellcrys again that day, and she did not bring up the discussion or my reaction. We went on normally for another three weeks. But my fears kept growing. She began talking longer with me, and more deeply. And I was taking it all in without a choice or thought. I knew what was going on, but I was too frightened to admit it to anyone. The Ellcrys was pushing my soul away and replacing it with hers. She began to act more as a mother to me, and I stayed with her well into the night. I was also usually the first one up to Greet her in the morning. At times, I did not want to go, being too afraid to see the magnificent tree. But I went anyway. Her whispers were like a drug to me, and I found myself compelled to get more.  
  
Another week went by, and I was more frightened than ever before. I knew that if these dialogues continued, I would lose myself completely in the tree. I did not want that to happen; I wanted to stay who I was. I took the cowards' way out. I ran.  
  
It was a beautiful, clear, starry night that I ran away. It was still, as if preparing for some large event that was soon to happen. I remember this night clearly, as well. There wasn't a sound in the world, it seemed, and the air was warm and fragrant. I gathered my things and flew through the peaceful forests. I walked briskly, afraid to make noise, and afraid to slow down. There was no pride in what I was doing.  
  
I remember getting to the Rill Song River and stopping, thinking quietly to myself. I began to wonder if what I was doing was really the right thing, or if I should turn back before it was too late. I decided that that sort of fear was worth the shame it would bring. I was wrong.  
  
Later in the year, after I had set up in Havenstead, where nobody knew me, I got news of my old city and the Chosen; an Elven Princess Chosen had run away from her kingdom. I took the paper on which it was written and brought it into my room. I knew I had done the wrong thing. My grandfather must have been so ashamed of me during that year. My kingdom must have felt betrayed. I had lost the trust of over one thousand elves, including the Chosen and my grandfather. I began to weep. I knew then that I could never go back to Arborlon, even if I wanted to. I had brought too much shame to my family. It was impossible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And that, I believe, brings us up to now. I am presently on the search for the Bloodfire, and know that I always have a home in Arborlon, with my uncle and my grandfather. It was stupid, as well, to be afraid of the Ellcrys. She was doing what she had to do, what she felt was right to do. Had I known then that she was going to die, I would not have run away so willingly. I am still afraid, yes, but I have learned to control that fear.  
  
And that is the way that things were. 


End file.
